5 Años Despues
by Athena Yabuki
Summary: Aventuras de Last Order y Accelerator 5 años despues de la III Guerra Mundial. Primer fic después de mucho tiempo, si desean podrá continuar Reviews!


**5 AÑOS DESPUES**

**Anime:** To Aru Majutsu No Index  
**Personajes:** Accelerator, Last Order, leve AcceleOrder  
**Notas:** Este fic se lleva a cabo 5 años despues de la 3° Guerra Mundial de las Novelas Ligeras.

Ha terminado la tercera guerra mundial. De eso han pasado 5 años.

La mayoria de los chicos de ciudad academia se quedaron viviendo ahi, algunos se quedaron en organizaciones, otros probaron suerte como profesores de alumnos nuevos, y otros, ahora son estudiantes.

El albino no habia cambiado casi nada, debido al problema de hormonas que le causaba su habilidad de esper; sólo se habia puesto un poco más alto y su cabello habia crecido bastante. Lo llevaba atado a una cola de caballo que le llegaba a media espalda, aún seguia usando el electrodo y el pequeño bastón que se había ganado por defender a Last Order.

-Tché, esa mocosa aún no regresa-Decía el albino. Ya eran más de las nueve y la castaña no habia vuelto. Se suponía que sus clases terminaban a las 7-cuando la vea me va a oír

Accelerator caminó apoyado de su pequeño bastón, con el gesto bastante enfadado, pues aunque la guerra ya había terminado, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto cuando la chica desaparecía o estaba fuera de su vista. Llevaba una chaqueta negra y una playera blanca, además de unos jeans grises

Caminaba algo molesto mientras veía a su alrededor, había menos problemas desde aquello en Rusia y Ciudad Academia lucía más tranquila.

Al parecer Unabara Mitsuki, Tsuchimikado y Musujime habían tomado un descanso, pues no había recibido una llamada de GROUP en mucho tiempo

La ciudad era bastante tranquila...

...jodidamente aburrida...

Continuó vagando por media ciudad hasta casi la medianoche. Last Order no aparecía.

-Maldita mocosa..

-"joooo... Misaka está perdida"... dice Misaka mientras voltea aleatoriamente hacia todos lados-La joven Last Order habia decidido tomar un camino más largo, pues según ella, el dia estaba hermoso. Last Order, de 15 años, era idéntica a Misaka Mikoto, pero a diferencia de ésta, Last Order llevaba el cabello largo.

Por estar distraída, la joven se había perdido, y caminaba sin rumbo fijo esperando buscar a algún conocido.

Después de algunas horas, se encontró con alguien que le parecía familiar: era... ¿Accelerator?

-Oeee! Accelerator! -gritó la joven mientras corría gustosa para abrazar al joven, pero al ver que no era él se detuvo-"ah, disculpe! Misaka lo confundió con alguien" dice Misaka haciendo una pequeña reve-

La joven Last Order no pudo terminar su oración, pues ya estaba siendo cargada cual costal de papas y llevada a un lugar oscuro, mientras gritaba.

-"Baka! sueltame! "dice Misaka desesperadamente mientras golpea la espalda de su agresor-

Los gritos de la joven llegaron hasta Accelerator, que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

-Mocosa estúpida.. -El albino se encaminó hasta donde había escuchado los ruidos lo más rápido que pudo-

El sujeto que la había secuestrado era un estudiante de la clase donde iba Last Order: un chico delgado, de cabello blanco teñido y ojos azules. Se había cambiado de apariencia para poder acercarse a Last Order

pero no había tenido éxito alguno.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?" dice Misaka, bastante preocupada -la castaña estaba acorralada y con el chico demasiado cerca de ella

-He escuchado que eres el cerebro de la red Misaka

-eeh..?

Last Order no dijo nada. Se supone que después de 5 años, ningún estudiante nuevo debía saber sobre la red Misaka, Last Order y toda la masacre de clones de Mikoto

-si te mato, también mataré al tipo albino y chulo con el que sales ¿huh?

-"¡No te atrevas!" dice Misaka en un tono enfadado!

El chico sacó una especie de daga, parecida a la de Unabara Mitsuki, pero ésta no era de obsidiana, era de plata.

-vaya, vaya.. Con que un mocoso piensa que matando a esta niñata se deshará de mi?-El albino ya estaba detrás del chico, tomándolo del pelo-no creo que un simple niño pueda hacer algo al respecto-tomó con más fuerza su cabello, lanzándolo hacia la pared contraria.

-Accelerator.. -Last Order se había asustado-

-Lárgate de mi vista, mocosa...

Last Order hizo lo que el albino le había dicho, y fue a esconderse, aunque era sabido que ya no era permitido asesinar, nadie había prohibido una pelea donde hubiera destrucción masiva.

Activando su electrodo, mientras reía de forma casi psicópata, lanzaba algunos objetos al confundido chico que casi muere tratando de esquivarlos-Escucha bien hijo de puta, no me importa quién seas, pero al menos me hiciste la noche..!

El chico no tuvo mucha oportunidad, se rindió al instante, arrodillándose ante el albino y suplicando por su vida. Basuras insignificantes, ya no había nadie contra quien pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas.

-quien carajo eres tú y porque intentaste matar a Last Order? hah?

-yo... discúlpeme señor... yo soy Hiro Matsuda, soy estudiante nivel 0-dijo, avergonzado-había leído sobre la red Misaka y sobre usted, y quería probar sus habilidades, pero veo que fue un error..

-¿y por eso el pelo blanco? Imbécil, si no fuera porque ya no se puede matar en ciudad academia, ya te hubiera hecho mierda

Hiro se disculpó infinidad de veces, hasta que Accelerator lo pateó provocando que huyera por temor a ser asesinado.

-malditas basuras inútiles... -refunfuñaba mientras la joven Last Order caminaba tras él, avergonzada

Iban rumbo a casa sin decir palabra, Accelerator estaba bastante molesto

-"ne.. Lamento mucho lo que hice", dice Misaka con un tono de vergüenza, "fue una tontería"

-eres bastante idiota, mocosa

-"Misaka ya no es una mocosa!" dice Misaka inflando las mejillas como forma de disgusto

-tche.. Deberías callarte de una vez.. -el albino se detuvo, dió media vuelta y le robó un beso a la chica-

-Accelerator...

La joven se quedó callada, con la mano en los labios y un gran sonrojo en la cara, mientras Accelerator seguía su camino.

-¿porqué..? -susurró la chica. Era cierto que Accelerator la quería muchísimo, había jurado protegerla y estar con ella para siempre, pero eso nunca se lo hubiera esperado, jamás había esperado un acto tan "lindo" de parte del albino-

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ¡Mira que no pienso ir a buscarte si te pierdes de nuevo!

-"...ah.. ¡Si! ¡Misaka va tras de ti!", dice Misaka mientras sonrie y camina

Y continuaron su camino a casa, con un Accelerator bastante sonrojado por lo que había hecho sin pensar, y una Last Order algo confundida.

**== Pues este es mi primer fic en mucho tiempo, ya estaba oxidada en ese aspecto XD Si este fic les gusta podría hacer continuación, ustedes deciden :D aún me faltan detallitos por mejorar, espero traer más fanfics y también espero su opinión sobre éste, muchas gracias! ==**

**-Athena**


End file.
